


Maybe you ate too much

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Duck!Cas, Other, Really? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Story prompt because Cas as a duck in a trench coat is damn cute.
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Maybe you ate too much

Jai sat back in the chair, one of her favorites to occupy in the morning, especially when the sun was out and streaming through the ten-foot windows in the dining room of the manor. She was in her usual position, with her knees over the arm of the chair, feet resting on the one beside it. There weren’t any other hunters at the manor, the boys -- neither set -- weren’t visiting so she was very alone at the large ten-seater table, coffee mug in one hand, a magazine littered with photos from a new “Texas Ranger” series open on her lap and almost every form of carb-filled breakfast food on the table beside her. 

She was solitary in her enjoyment of bacon… that was until Gwen walked in, a frown on her face, but confusion written plainly in the way her brows creased and she plopped down in the chair at the head of the table. Jeeves -- Dan -- walked in with a small metal teapot, wrapped in a bee-covered, fabric koozie to keep in the heat, and a cup with two teabags and a small jar of honey and set it in front of Gwen without a word before disappearing silently into the walls like a ghost.

“What’s wrong?” Jai knew it was tempting fate to speak to the woman before at least a cup of tea and a half hour of silence was achieved, but there was just something about the look in her partner’s eyes that had her more than curious.

“I had a dream,” Gwen sighed, like it was the biggest event of the year, but it definitely had Jai sitting up straight, twisting in the chair to face her. She didn’t dream, that was a known fact, and if she did, she didn’t remember them… so, what was so terrible that she would… “About a duck.”

That had Jai coughing, trying to suddenly catch her breath. “A duck?”

“Maybe it wasn’t a duck, maybe it was a goose?”

“Are you playing childhood, social skills games in your sleep? What the hell would a duck be doing in your dreams?”

“It was Cas.”

Jai shook her head, rubbed her temples and then went for another piece of bacon. “I’m a bit confused on where this is going.”

“The duck… or the goose, it was Cas. A sentient fowl who wore a trench coat instead of feathers. He… it… was human in form, but it was Cas. Cas was a duck…”

“Or a goose?” Jai blinked a bit, shaking her head, “I think I’m getting a headache.” She folded her arms on the table, narrowing her eyes at Gwen. “So, Cas was some sort of water fowl instead of an angel but somehow still kept his attire?”

“It was a weird dream.” Gwen sighed as she reached for a plate and some of the melons on the table. 

“Sounds like it,” Jai sat back, resuming her position on the chair. “Maybe you ate too much before bed, or you know… that whole THC stuff.” She waved it off as she refilled her coffee mug, but her gaze landed on the plate containing the scrambled eggs that Jeeves had made special for her. “Wait,” her eyes went to Gwen, “he didn’t like… lay eggs or anything, did he?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Oh,” she sighed, reaching for the plate. “Good.”

Gwen went silent for a moment, before she tilted her head just a bit to the side and sighed. “I’m pretty sure it was a duck.”

Jai dropped the fork, took a breath and steadied herself before she turned in her direction. “I might regret this but… why?”

“I’m sorry, have you ever seen a goose?” 

“Multiple times, yes.”

“They’re little assholes who chase after you and bite.”

“And Duck!Cas didn’t do that?”

“No, he was very fluffy and affectionate.”

Jai closed her eyes, brows lifted and folded her fingers in front of her before taking a few steadying breaths in, trying to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up. “Cas was an affectionate  _ duck _ man?” 

“What’s so funny?”

I… just… I mean… It’s just…” suddenly she shrugged. “I got nothing.”

“This is very traumatic for me, Jai.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” she agreed with the intention of being helpful, but it didn’t work, because the smirk came up on her lips. “Are you worried about Cas being a duck?”

“No,” she snapped as if Jai were insane.

“Okay, so, why not just let it go. There could be things that he could turn into that are so much worse.”

“Like what?”

“Um, a pigeon. Maybe a rat… he could turn into…” she let the smile become a full-blown grin. “He could turn into Dean.”

“How is that a thing?”

“I don’t know. It’s your Duck!Cas dream, not mine, but trust me. One Dean is already enough to try and get a handle on, Cas turning into  _ another  _ Dean would be so much worse.” Gwen’s words faltered as she searched for a reply, her lips opening and closing like a fish out of water before Jai picked up a knife and pointed at her pancakes. “Eat your food.”

Gwen sat back in the chair, confused on how she was so easily dismissed, but in a way she was just a little relieved. The dream was nice, Cas was fluffy, but the fact that he was a duck at all was a little unnerving. She was actually happy Jai let it go, explaining duck sex was not something she had looked forward too.

Now, where did Dan leave the rest of the bacon?


End file.
